Animaniacs
Storyline Yakko, Wakko, and Dot live together in the Warner Bros. Studios water tower in Burbank, CA. They are joined by a whole variety of characters who appear in different segments. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Disasterpiece Theatre".) * H-B HORN, CARTOON - OLD KLAXON CAR HORN * Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 (Heard once in "Bumbie's Mom" and "Turkey Jerky".) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 3 Shorter CU PE138201 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "The Flame Returns.") * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 (Heard once in "Boids In The Hood".) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Kung Boo".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "We're No Pigeons.") * Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 * Hollywoodedge, Freight Train Close PE064601 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 * Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing With Sword PE103301 * Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 (The horn is heard once in "Little Old Slappy from Pasadena", in a low pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Blow Medium PE064801 (Heard once in "Up A Tree".) * Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (The engine and wheels are heard once in "Whistle Stop Mindy".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Impact Debris Fa PE113601 * KING KONG ROAR (Used for Dot's pets.) * LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard in a number of episodes, occasionally in a high pitch.) * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - ANTIQUE: AHOOGA * Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 02 * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - JET: PASS BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - LOW TIMPANI, THUD, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - VIBRATING WOODEN SPRONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Normally used in a high pitch. Used in a normal pitch in “Babblin’ Bijou”. Also used in a low pitch in “Method to Her Madness”.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG SOCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WINDOW - ROLLER BLIND PULL UP AND RATTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 03 * Sound Ideas, CHIMES - MAGIC CHIMES RINGING * Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER SHELL IN AND EXPLODE * Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG (Heard once in "One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock" and "Acquaintances.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "The Warners And The Beanstalk", "Wally Llama", and the "Good Idea, Bad Idea" Rose segment.) * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF * Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "Back in Style".) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (higher-pitched) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - BIG SPLASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "Back in Style".) * Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 02 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard twice in "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam"; once in "Back in Style".) * TAZ SPIN * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE * WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK * WB FALL, BODY - BODYFALL WITH GRUNT 02 Image Gallery Animaniacs/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Cartoon Network Shows